


Urufu Kanashi Sona Me

by Zatsume_B_A



Series: SNK animals [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Romance, Wolf Instincts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatsume_B_A/pseuds/Zatsume_B_A
Summary: Moro em um lugar isolado, uma casa que herdei de um pai que nunca vi, que abandonou minha mãe antes de eu vir ao mundo.Não gosto muito daqui, mas a vantagem é que tudo é silencioso e o céu é limpo e estrelado, sempre mostrando a lua de uma prata vibrante.Decido passear sobre a luz da lua... no meio da floresta escuto um uivo triste... não me afasto, não fujo... ando em direção ao som triste... o mesmo som que ecoava em minha mente.“Preciso acabar com tal tristeza” penso ao ver as esmeraldas brilhando sobre o luar.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: SNK animals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497185
Kudos: 2





	1. 01. Mudança

Esvazio a última caixa e a levo para o sótão, colocando dentro de outra maior e saiu fechando a porta um pouco acima de mim. desço e encontro os empregados da casa, todos em fila. Uma reverência e uma mulher de cabelos claros e olhos da mesma cor da um passo a frente e começa a falar.  
\- Seja bem-vindo a sua nova casa, senhor Rivalle. Nós somos os empregados que trabalhavam para seu falecido pai, espero que fique satisfeito com nosso serviço.  
\- Obrigada pela recepção, mas quero que me chamem de Levi... quero saber o nome de cada um.  
Digo e aponto para para o primeiro, todos ali parentavam ser jovens. Cada um falou seu nome. A campainha da enorme mansão toca, Petra, a mulher que falou primeiro saiu e abriu a porta, Erwin, meu meio irmão e advogado entra.  
\- Olá Levi, só vim para dar os últimos conformes.  
Suspiro e passo as mão pelo cabelo.  
\- Certo, é... Petra?  
\- Sim?  
\- Onde fica o escritório ou biblioteca desta casa?  
\- Siga-me por favor.  
Os empregados voltam as suas tarefas e sigo Petra pelos corredores enormes, aquela casa mais parecia um castelo.  
\- Aqui senhor.  
Ela a porta e seguro o ar ao ver a enorme biblioteca chegava a ter um segundo andar.  
\- Obrigada, quer algo para beber Erwin?  
\- Um café meio amargo  
\- Petra, por favor providencie dois cafés para nós  
Disse, a empregada faz uma breve reverência e sai, suspiro e deito no sofá enorme em frente a um lareira.  
\- Parece já ter se acostumado com a mordomia.  
\- Isso é loucura... semana passada eu estava estudando medicina e agora sou herdeiro e presidente das Empresas SNK de medicina!!  
Escuto uma risada e ele senta na poltrona próxima ao sofá.  
\- Eu vim pedir para assinar esse documento, depois você é oficialmente dono de tudo isso.  
Suspiro e sento. Assino o documento receoso e deito.  
\- ... Por que nossa mãe não contou?  
Pergunto colocando o braço nos olhos.  
\- Acho que ela sofrerá muito por causa deste homem. Deve ter achado que você iria atrás dele para exigir algo.  
\- Eu jamais faria isso!! Eu estava muito bem com minha vida e do nada aparece um advogado dizendo que sou o filho único de um cara ai.  
Outro riso. “Certo!! Eu quero quebrar sua cara para parar de rir do meu desespero.” Penso e Petra chega com o café, o que me relaxou.  
\- Senhor Levi, quer mais algo?  
\- ... Prepare meu banho, sim?  
\- Sim senhor, muita ou nenhuma espuma?  
\- Muita.  
Dei bastante ênfase a palavra e ela sorri saindo.  
\- O que foi?  
Pergunto vendo o sorriso de Erwin.  
\- Nada “Prepare meu banho” que luxo.  
\- Tsc, se falar algo novamente te arranco um dente... deus!! olhas o tamanho dessa biblioteca, imagina meu quarto!!  
Fico conversando com Erwin por mais uma hora até vermos pela janela enorme que estava de noite.  
\- Pois esta combinado, maninho, venho esse fim de semana para ficar com você.  
\- Por favor... traga Angela.  
\- Gosta mesmo da menina.  
Diz sorrindo e paro na porta.  
\- Claro, além de ser minha única sobrinha, tem meus olhos e totalmente oposta de sua mulher, Hange é louca.  
Digo com um sorriso de canto.  
\- Não fique tão feliz, parece que Angela vai ganhar um irmão.  
Fico surpreso e ele vai embora, fecho a porta e olho para enorme sala com uma escada luxuosa que levava ao segundo andar onde ficavam os quartos. Subo e encontro Petra.  
\- Seu banho esta pronto, se precisar de algo é só apertar o botão.  
\- Só quero comer algo.  
\- Tens preferencias por algo?  
Penso e suspiro acariciando o pescoço.  
\- Um jantar comum, chá e bolo de qualquer sabor.  
Ela assente e sai, entro ignorando o enorme quarto e vou para o banheiro, tranco a porta e levo um pequeno susto pelo tamanho do cômodo. Paredes pintadas de branco e dourado, as coisas na maioria de porcelana branca com leve desenhos, um boxer enorme e ... UMA HIDROMASSAGEM?!!  
\- Não sou de ferro.  
Tiro a roupa e entro na banheira cheia de espuma e água quente, meus músculos relaxam e ligo a banheira recebendo vibrações na água relaxando mais ainda. Quase me afogo porque cochilei um pouco e cai de cara na água.  
Encerro o banho e saiu, pego uma roupa branca folgada simples e visto, percebo que tinha uma bandeja sobre a mesa de centro. Abro e me como tudo que tinha nela, em cinco minutos Petra vem para pegá-la.  
\- Mais algumas coisa?  
\- Não, esta dispensada por hoje.  
Ela sorri.  
\- Obrigada... posso fazer uma pergunta?  
\- Sim.  
\- Não sabia mesmo que era dono disto tudo?  
\- Não, achava que meu pai havia falecido a vários anos, minha mãe nunca falou sobre ele.  
\- Fez bem.  
Sento e olho curioso.  
\- Como assim?  
Ela se encolhe um pouco.  
\- Pode falar, eu não ligo se xingar o velho.  
Digo dando de ombros.  
\- Seu pai não passava de um rico que achava que controlava o universo com o dedo mindinho.  
\- Era tão ruim?  
\- Estamos bem felizes que outro tenha chegado. Seu pai era cruel com todos, tinha uma maldita mania de limpeza, ele chegou a me bater porquê esqueci de limpar as estantes de livros.  
\- Oh, sério? Sinto lhe informar, mas...  
\- TENS A MESMA MANIA?  
Dou um sorriso de canto.  
\- Sim, mas não se preocupe, eu não sou tão obsessivo com limpeza ao ponto de bater em alguém e juro que nunca encostarei um dedo em vocês.  
Ela sorri e se despede. Olho para cama enorme e suspiro, ligo o abajur e desligo a luz do quarto, iria deitar, mas andei até as cortinas e abri deixando o brilho fraco da lua entrar.  
\- O céu esta tão escuro, mas ainda há lua.  
Deligo o abajur e deito. Antes de dormir juro que ouvi um canto triste ecoar da floresta próxima a minha mais nova casa.


	2. 02. Canto.

Cinco semana depois.  
Rapidamente me adaptei a minha nova rotina que consistia em estudar as matérias da faculdade de medicina, administrar de melhor forma a empresa, já que estava sendo avaliado pelo conselho e ter o mínimo de descaço no final do dia.  
Outra coisa que mudou foi minha relação com os empregados. Aos poucos fui demonstrado a eles que eu era diferente de meu “pai’ em certos aspectos, mas descobri ser parecidos em outras coisas: mania de limpeza, gosto por livros de ficção e terror além da cor azul – ele iria pintar o quarto de azul marinho, mas veio a falecer antes.  
Petra se tornou uma grande amiga me chamando de maninho as vezes, mas sempre voltava para o formal “Senhor Levi”. Sabe aquele gosto por azul? Pois é, eu mandei pintar a casa toda de cores mais vivas, pois a mesma era mais branca, cinza e dourada. Queria azul, vermelho, o dourado deixei e o branco em certas partes, em uma semana estava tudo mais vivo.  
\- Senhor Levi?  
\- Sim?  
\- O flori culturista que queria chegou.  
Deixo o papéis sobre a mesa do escritório ao lado da biblioteca.  
\- Deixe entrar.  
Falei com o homem encomendando várias plantas para o jardim, que praticamente não existia. Queria além de cor, perfume e algo que fosse útil como plantas para fazer chás e remédios. Petra quase me mata de tanto me abraçar guando soube que teríamos um jardim, ela amava plantas, mas meu pai era alérgico a pólen.  
A noite chega e, como sempre, tomo um banho relaxante na banheira e me visto com a roupa que adotei no dia que cheguei. Abro as cortinas e olho o céu acabo sorrindo de canto.  
\- Que lua linda.  
Ando até a mesa ao lado de minha cama e olho o relógio.  
\- 18:14... não sabia que era tão cedo.  
Suspiro e uma ideia me vem a mente junto com um pequeno nó na garganta. Visto uma blusa de mangas compridas preta e um casco, uma calça mais quente e botas. Desço em silêncio e vou para o estábulo não muito distante da mansão. Selo o cavalo negro e saiu em silêncio, mas vejo Petra correr até mim guando eu estava passando pela fonte em frente a casa.  
\- Levi, onde vai nesse horário?  
\- Esta cedo. Quero ver o penhasco que Reiner disse ter aqui perto. Não se preocupe, estou levanto um chá que peguei na cozinha e uns pedaços de bolo, além de uma garrafa de água para mim e o animal. Volto antes das onze.  
\- Está levando o celular?  
\- Sim.  
Faço o cavalo correr para floresta que ficava a uns 500 metros de minha mansão. Adentro cavalgando veloz tentando ficar na parte mais aberta, faço o animal parar e ir cavalgando devagar enquanto olho para cima e sinto o cheiro dos pinheiros ao meu redor.  
Uma hora depois e chego ao penhasco, havia mudado de caminho algumas vezes para evitar as zona s escuras. Desço do cavalo e tiro uma pequena vasilha da bolça na lateral do cavalo e coloco água para o mesmo beber, o amarro e ando até chegar em uma pedra alta. Subo e sento olhando a paisagem lá em baixo, ergo a visão e me hipnotizo pela lua brilhando com todo esplendor e soberania acima de mim.  
Olho para as mão, esta tão claro que dá para achar uma agulha em meio as pedras.  
\- Fui abandonado à própria sorte  
Muitos dias passaram devagar sem nada para mostrar  
E as paredes continuaram a ruir  
Na cidade que amamos  
Grandes nuvens passam sobre as colinas  
Trazendo escuridão de cima  
Mas, se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Absolutamente nada mudasse?  
E se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Você tivesse estado aqui antes?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Fomos envolvidos  
E nos perdemos em todos os nossos vícios  
Em sua pose enquanto a poeira baixa à nossa volta  
E as paredes continuaram a ruir  
Na cidade que amamos  
Grandes nuvens passam sobre as colinas  
Trazendo escuridão de cima  
Mas, se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Absolutamente nada mudasse?  
E se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Você tivesse estado aqui antes?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Oh, por onde começamos?  
Os escombros ou os nossos pecados?  
Oh, por onde começamos?  
Os escombros ou os nossos pecados?  
E as paredes continuaram a ruir  
Na cidade que amamos  
Grandes nuvens passam sobre as colinas  
Trazendo escuridão de cima  
Mas, se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Absolutamente nada mudasse?  
E se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Você tivesse estado aqui antes?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Como posso ser otimista quanto a isto?  
Se você fechar os olhos  
É quase como se  
Absolutamente nada mudasse?  
Canto murmurando... essa foi a última coisa que minha mãe fez... cantou isso enquanto acariciava meu rosto molhado por lágrimas... ela estava com uma doença rara e sem cura... isso foi a última coisa que fez antes de seu coração parar para sempre.  
Isso havia acontecido a um ano, mas ainda doía, não como antes, mas ainda sentia vários buracos em seu peito desde que minha mãe se foi. Erwin me ajudou muito nessa época o que nos aproximou muito, nossa relação de irmãos sempre foi turbulenta, mas agora tudo mudou.  
Sinto algo pingar em minha mão, me surpreendo por uma pequena lágrima fugir.  
\- Sempre me fez surpresas e essa última foi bem bolada.  
Digo olhando céu direcionando as palavras as nuvens. De repente... um uivo não muito distante. Um arrepio corre meu corpo e me viro encarando a floreta atrás de mim. Meu cavalo não parecia incomodado, estava acostumado ao som, Bertolt disse que esse som a vários anos ecoava pela floresta, não com frequência, mas ocorria.  
Corro para o animal amarrado e subo dando meia volta para ir embora, mas... mais um uivo ecoa... um aperto no peito... senti como se algo me envolve-se. “Venha...” a voz baixa parecida com a de minha mãe passa por minha mente. Viro o cavalo e o faço andar em direção contrária da primeira intensão.  
“Venha...” a voz murmurava e eu seguia. Em certo ponto, deixo cavalo amarrado e prossigo andando. A cada passo o uivo se tonava mais alto. Parecia um sonambulo, não piscava, não pensava direito, quase não respirava.  
O uivo se torna alto me despertando, me escondo atrás da árvore e respiro pesado “O que estou fazendo? Eu devia fugir e não me entregar aos lobos, literalmente”. Dei um passo para sair dali, mas uma a melodia começa... a mesma que pensava que ouvia de meu quarto antes de dormir nos dias de lua clara.  
\- Eu percebi a dor gritante  
Bem alto no meu cérebro  
Mas estou indo em frente com essa cicatriz  
Você pode me ouvir?  
Você pode me ouvir como eu  
Tudo bem em esquecer, tudo bem em chorar  
Eram dois corações escorregadios  
Mesmo machucado estou bem, não sinto dor  
Porque eu ainda tenho estas pernas  
A sua própria confiança perdida  
Fazia um barulho enquanto se destruía  
O perceptível som do vento  
Dizia o que vinha depois da dor  
Antes de ignorar todo mundo  
Lembre-se que a lágrima do céu  
Protegeu você daquela dor  
E essa dor sempre irá te proteger  
(Você pode me ouvir como eu)  
Mais do que a força de um ser ferido  
A bondade que não pode ferir  
A sua voz em alguns aspectos, parece triste  
Assim como, desabotoando um botão  
Nossos corações e corpos foram separados  
Mais uma vez, a captura do seu coração  
Dizia o que vinha depois da dor  
Antes de ignorar todo mundo  
Lembre-se que a lágrima do céu  
Protegeu você daquela dor  
E essa dor sempre irá te proteger  
Você pode me escutar?  
Você pode me ouvir como eu  
Eu achei que a voz chorosa  
Não há nenhum erro, é o meu próprio  
Tudo isso foi para este momento  
Tenho certeza de que, desde o início, você sabia  
Eu era o único que não iria deixá-la novamente  
Eu fiz você perceber, que este é um sinal para você  
E essa dor sempre irá te proteger  
Disseram-me para acompanhar essas cicatrizes  
E então não haveria nada para ter medo  
Não para obter, o seu motivo para sorrir  
E essa dor sempre irá te proteger  
E essa dor sempre irá te proteger  
Porque essa dor vai sempre te proteger  
Você pode me escutar?  
Você pode me ouvir como eu  
Aquela voz fez meu peito arder. Me viro e coloco as mãos sobre o tronco e coloco a cabeça para frente minimante para ver: os cabelos cobertos pelas sombras se moviam com o vento, roupas folgadas que pareciam velhas, descalço, estava de olhos fechados.  
\- Você pode me escutar, não é?  
Ele abre os olhos que brilhavam como esmeraldas e olha diretamente para mim, minha alma queima.  
\- Não precisa se esconder.  
Diz e salta do alto da pedra de onde estava e pousa suavemente, se ergue e anda para onde eu estava. Me assusto guando ele pisa em um pequeno galho o quebrando, recuo até bater com as costas na árvore. Ele aparece de trás da árvore e para me olhado.  
\- Qual seu nome?  
Pergunta erguendo as orelhas de lobo no alto da cabeça e sua cauda volumosa balança de leve.


	3. 03. Interação.

(POV Eren)  
“Lua esta tão linda, iguais as noites anteriores...”  
\- Não...  
“Tem algo diferente nela... parece mais iluminada... tem vida e esperança sendo irradiada por ela, ao mesmo tempo que solidão e desespero...”  
\- Aqui...  
“De quem é essa voz?...” escuto a voz doce e feminina em minha mente. Ando entre as árvores sendo guiado pelo som em minha mente, sendo ou não real eu seguia.  
Chego ao desfiladeiro e sinto o vento forte assoprar meus pelos os agitando. A voz doce para e sinto a solidão que anos era minha companheira tomar meu peito.   
Uivo mostrando o que sentia e depois de vários sons sofridos volto a forma humana. Passo as mãos frias no cabelo e olho a lua por um breve momento antes de fechar os olhos. Sinto um cheiro doce vindo das árvores e deixo a solidão escapar do peito para boca, saindo suavemente em forma de uma melodia triste e forte.  
Escuto a respiração de alguém atrás de uma árvore. Normalmente eu fugiria, mas “Fique... pergunte...” a voz suave em minha mente diz apenas essas duas palavras antes de parar.  
\- Você pode me escutar, não é?  
Um leve arquejar. Sinto algo como duas mãos me empurrando de leve, mando eu ir em frente.  
\- Não precisa mais se esconder.  
Pulo e caiu com maestria no chão, me ergo e ando calmamente até o ser escondido, piso em algo e escuto ele arquejar de susto e se afasta até bater em uma árvore. Saiu de trás da árvore e ele respira pesado.  
\- Qual seu nome?  
Ele arqueja olhando para minha cauda.  
\- Isso... te assusta?  
Pergunto calmamente, demora um pouco e assente, faço ela sumir junto com as orelhas no topo da cabeça, doía um pouco, mas logo passou.  
\- Qual seu nome?  
Pergunto novamente e ele assente.  
\- Hum?  
Pergunto. Ele pisca e escuto ele voltar a respirar, o mesmo estava sobre a sombra da árvore e mesmo tendo uma visão muito aguçada, não podia ver seu rosto com perfeição e nenhum outro detalhe.  
\- Le- vi... m- meu nome é Levi.  
Dou um pequeno passo para trás e percebo ele relaxar, eu tentava mostrar que não o machucaria.  
\- Qual seu nome?  
Pergunta mais confiante.  
\- Eren.  
Ele assente e se põe a andar na minha direção, recuo rápido e saiu das árvores que iniciavam floresta. Nunca fui tocado por um humano, na verdade, sempre evitei que me vissem tanto como lobo quanto como homem.  
\- O que foi?  
Pergunta ainda nas sombras.  
\- Não quero que me toque.  
Digo de pé perto da pedra onde antes eu estava sentado.  
\- Por que?  
Não respondo só me viro para frente e tento ver o pessoa nas sombras.  
\- Pode sair dai.  
Digo e ele marcha receoso para frente da árvore: não muito alto, cabelos negros, vesti um casaco negro e calça da mesma cor, botas e tinha uma pequena bolça do lado do corpo, senti um cheiro bom sair dali.  
\- O que foi?  
Ele pergunta percebendo que eu encarava sua bolça.  
\- O que tem ai?  
Ele olha para bolça e abre, percebo que tremia um pouco.  
\- Chá e bolo.  
Ergo um pouco o nariz cheirando o ar.  
\- Tem um cheiro bom.  
\- Pode comer.  
Ele estende e se aproxima, rapidamente pulo para cima da pedra, ele me olhar surpreso e meio assustado.  
\- Des- desculpe, eu só queria lhe dar.  
Disse se afastando e recolhendo o braço.  
\- Deixe sobre a pedra e se afaste.  
\- Por que não quer que o toque?  
\- Te conheci agora.  
Respondo simples e direto. Ele faz o que peço e se afasta sentando escorado na árvore logo a frente, desço e me aproximo do pacote sobre a pedra. Sento e abro suspirando de leve ao sentir aquele cheiro. Sempre comi o que caçava na floresta e 90% comia crua e no chão mesmo, afinal, lobos não precisam de luxo para viver. Mas tentei parecer educado e humano ao comer.  
\- Será que pode confiar mais em mim agora?  
Nego com a cabeça.  
\- A única humana que confio é minha mãe.  
Responde comendo mais um pedaço, ele nada disse, mas percebi que não gostou nada da resposta. Ainda tinha um pedaço, eu queria comer, mas desisto. Pego e coloco o pote no chão empurrando em sua direção o fazendo ficar surpreso, me afasto para trás da pedra e ele ri. “É realmente belo” penso.  
\- Você pode comer.  
\- Mas estou escutando sua barriga roncar.  
Ele fica surpreso e pega o pote meio envergonhado.  
\- Tem ótima audição.  
\- Faz parte de mim desde que nasci... você não se importa se eu mostrar minha cauda e orelhas agora?  
\- Me importo sim, me sinto desconfortável.  
\- Mas... por quê?  
\- Não me deixa te tocar, não deixo voltar ao “normal”.  
Suspiro ignorando o incomodo na cabeça e costas.  
\- Odeio recolher eles.  
Digo e sento no chão escorado na pedra e observo ele que comia calmamente, depois que termina guarda tudo na bolça. Ele me olha e um silêncio, que me deixou desconfortável, se instala.  
\- O que você é realmente?  
Ele começa.  
\- Meio lobo, meio homem, mas não sou o que chamam de lobisomem.  
\- Por que você é assim?  
\- Nasci assim.   
\- Disse que sua mãe é humana, então... como era seu pai? Literalmente um lobo?  
\- Minha mãe mora na parte mais afastada da floresta, conheci meu pai a alguns anos, ele pertence a um clã antigo. Eles se conheceram e nasci anos depois.  
\- Que clã é esse?  
\- Não vou responder mais nada.  
Ele fica sério visivelmente irritado.  
\- Como veio parar aqui?  
Pergunto mexendo no cabelo, deixo as orelhas saírem, mas as abaixo camuflando nos meus fios escuros.  
\- Estava cedo para dormir, a lua esta linda, queria ver o penhasco... escutei seu uivo e... algo me disse para vir.  
Ele abaixa a cabeça.  
\- Mora perto daqui?  
\- Sou o novo dono da mansão dos Rivalle.  
\- Comprou?  
\- Não... sou o filho do ex-proprietário.  
\- É FILHO DAQUELE VELHO MALDITO??!  
Ele fica surpreso e assente ainda assustado com meu grito.  
\- Co- conhecia ele?  
\- Mais ou menos. Ele já colocou muitos para me caçar, queria a pele de um lobo na sala. Já matei vários de seus cavalos favoritos como retribuição, uma das armadilhas dele me deixou sem andar por um mês.  
\- VOCÊ QUE MATOU MEU SEGUNDO CAVALO FAVORITO SEMANA PASSADA!!!?  
Ele estava de pé e furioso.  
\- Sim, estava entediado e queria ver como seu pai reagiria, ele me diverte apesar dos estragos.  
Ele se aproxima e iria puxar minha blusa, mas pulei para o topo da pedra atrás.  
\- Ei!!  
\- Se tocar nos meus cavalos novamente eu que vou querer uma pele de lobo na sala!!  
Diz irritado olhando para mim.  
\- Tudo bem, desculpa, eu não sabia que era seu. Não vou fazer mais isso.  
Ele relaxa mais e se afasta para eu descer.  
\- O que aconteceu com o velho grisalho?  
\- Morreu de pneumonia a um mês.  
\- Oh, desculpa ter chamado ele assim, afinal era seu pai.  
\- Eu não ligo, eu nem o conhecia, só soube guando o advogado chegou dizendo que eu era o filho dele.  
Diz dando de ombros, algo começa a tocar em seu bolço. Ele tira e coloca no ouvido.  
\- Certo... já estou indo.  
Desliga e põe no bolço e fica de pé.  
\- Estou indo.  
Fico de pé, não sei porque, mas guando disse que iria embora senti a solidão me envolver novamente, mas...  
\- Você só sai guando a lua esta clara?  
\- Sim.  
Ele limpa a roupa e fica de costas.  
\- E- eu voltarei guando ela estiver novamente clara.  
Me surpreendo.  
\- Talvez amanhã.  
Digo.  
\- Então toda noite que ela estiver clara eu virei aqui.  
\- ... Traga mais bolo.  
Digo sorrindo sentido o sentimento sombrio acabar. Ele assente me olhando por cima de ombro.  
Fico de costas andando para dentro da floresta, guando ele estava longe, viro lobo e corro para mata.


	4. 04. Toques.

(POV Levi)  
Duas semanas se passaram desde aquela noite estranha. Passei a sair ao luar com muita frequência e sempre ia ao penhasco para vê-lo. Eren sempre usava a mesma roupa, mas a mesma não sujava e nem rasgava, ele disse que vivia na floresta caçando como qualquer outro lobo, mas ele sempre se mantinha limpo. A pele sem sujeira, o cabelo sempre rebelde que se destacavam a luz da lua... os mesmos dentes brancos que reluziam guando sorria.  
O que mais gostava era os olhos, sempre as mesma esmeraldas que antes tinha um negro bem no fundo, agora estavam mais felizes e calmas.  
\- Levi... Levi... LEVI!!!  
Me assusto com o grito de Hanji nome ouvido.  
\- Quer apanhar, quatro olhos!!!?  
Grito me erguendo da cadeira e colocando as mãos na mesa.  
\- Se me bater eu posso perder o irmãozinho de sua preciosa sobrinha.  
Diz rindo histericamente.  
\- Tcs, não tem vergonha de usar os próprios filho como defesa?  
Ela ri e senta na cadeira afrente.  
\- Esta tão distraído nas últimas semanas.  
Suspiro e sento, volto a ler os documentos do hospital. Hanji esta hospedada aqui essa semana porque Erwin esta viajando, não que não gosta-se da minha sobrinha rindo pelos corredores enquanto fazia Petra brincar com ela, mas era sua mãe que não suportava.  
\- Senhor Levi?  
\- Sim Petra.  
Termino de ler e assino.  
\- 17:00 em ponto.  
\- O céu?  
\- A lua já esta a sair brilhando levemente.  
Suspiro e levanto. Sim eu havia marcado como compromisso encontrá-lo, mas não contei isso, dei a desculpa de quê seria meu novo robe: Cavalgar em noites que a lua estava brilhando, ela não questionou.  
\- Vai para onde, Levi?  
\- Cavalgar um pouco, meu novo hobbies.  
Digo sem expressão mostrando tédio com a atual conversa.  
\- Pena que não posso ir.  
Diz se juntando a mim no corredor.  
\- Vá tomar um banho e leve Angela para o sala de projeção.  
Digo subindo as escadas ignorando os agradecimentos da louca atrás de mim. Tomo um banho e visto uma blusa marrom escura fina, calça folgada clara e botas, não estava frio, mas peguei o casaco. Saiu e encontro meu cavalo já pronto, Petra me dá a bolça e saiu. Gostava de sair cedo, pois ela me ligava as nove para voltar.  
Admito que aquele garoto mexeu comigo, desde do dia que o encontrei havia mudado. Passei a ter mais calma e quase sempre precisava levar um grito para me concentrar no quê estava fazendo, Eren não saia de minha cabeça.  
A duas semanas nos conhecemos e ficamos próximos, mas ele ainda não permitia tocá-lo, mas ele me tocou uma vez. Tentei saber mais sobre sua família, mas ele contava só o que queria, isso me irritava um pouco, mas ainda assim gostava de sua presença.  
Uma vez brigamos, sim, o conheço a duas semanas e já brigamos. Eu não estava nos meus melhores dias e me irritei guando ele se negou a responder uma pergunta. Eu quase que lhe bato e foi a única vez que ele me tocou, alegando ser necessário.  
~FLASHABACK ON~  
\- Eu nem sei por que vim aqui hoje!! Eu poderia estar resolvendo problemas mais importantes do quê tentar saber sobre um cachorro super crescido...  
\- Lobo...  
\- Dane-se, eu vou embora.  
Viro de costas.  
\- Você sempre foge dos problemas assim e vai fazer birra escondido?  
Paro e aperto os punhos.  
\- Não sabe sobre mim, não sabe como foi minha vida, não sabe dos problemas que enfrento... não sabe como foi ter que virar adulto em poucos dias para não morrer.  
Ele me encara com aqueles olhos que me hipnotizam.  
\- Acha que não sei?  
\- Não sei, afinal, o lobinho ainda segue a regra “Não fale com estranhos”, sendo que o conheço a várias semanas.   
Falo saindo andando.  
\- É mesmo mimado.  
Ele fala alto me viro jogando a bolça nele.  
\- Esta diferente, o Levi de ontem estava calmo.  
Passo as mãos no cabelo “por que esses olhos me acalmam mesmo eu não querendo?”. Deixo as mãos cair e ergo o rosto sentindo as lágrimas saírem “por que estou chorando? Não é uma simples briguinha que me faz chorar!!”  
\- Eu só queria não estar sozinho.  
Falo fechando os olhos. De repente sinto algo quente me envolver, abro os olhos, ele coloca mão na minha nuca e põe meu rosto em seu ombro.  
\- Eu também não queria.  
Murmura. Sinto meu rosto esquentar e coloco os braços ao redor de sua cintura.  
\- Pensei que não queria me tocar.  
\- É uma pequena exceção, logo eu vou proibir novamente.  
Sorriu fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de sua roupa.  
~FLASHABACK OFF~  
Logo após aquilo eu fui embora, na outra noite eu já estava normal. Desde essa noite ele sorria mais para mim e me levava a lugares novos. Acho que hoje ele disse que queria me mostrar um lago “secreto”.  
Chego e desço do cavalo, escuto o barulho de um galho quebrando, olho e o lobo grande sai das sombras. Arquejo ao ver os olhos esmeraldas brilhando com mais intensidade.  
\- Eren...  
O lobo de pelos escuros sai e fica a minha frente, não muito perto claro. Arquejo novamente ao ver o animal se erguer e virar Eren.  
\- Olá.  
\- As orelhas e a cauda.  
Digo e ele faz bico.  
\- Droga, isso dói.  
Diz e elas somem. Ele me pede para segui-lo e vira lobo “me acostumei a ideia de cauda e orelhas, mas isso já é demais” penso subindo no cavalo e seguindo floresta adentro.  
Uma hora depois chegamos perto de umas árvore, Eren aparece.  
\- Deixe seu cavalo ali.  
Diz e desço, amarro e o sigo. Seguro a respiração ao ver o lago dentro da caverna, no “teto” havia uma grande fenda deixando o brilho da lua tocar a água a tornando de um azul vivo.  
\- Aqui é lindo.  
Diz e se abaixa bebendo um pouco a água de um jeito engraçado, parecia lamber a superfície  
\- O que foi?  
Perguntou guando ri baixo.  
\- O jeito que bebe água.  
Ele coça a nuca.  
\- É normal para mim.  
Sorriu e chego perto da margem, ele se afasta ficando atrás de mim, olho para dentro da água e tinha peixes nadando.  
\- Tem uma pequena abertura no fundo, permitindo eles saírem e entrarem.  
Eren diz e concordo com a cabeça. Tiro o celular e começo a tirar as fotos. Me viro pra vê-lo e agradecer... seu olhos estavam tristes.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Só lembrei que minha mãe me trouxe aqui a tempos antes de eu ir embora.  
\- Sinto muito.  
Digo e me viro voltando a olhar aquela beleza guardando o celular. Um braço envolve minha cintura outro passa por debaixo de meu braço e sua mão fica no meu ombro e aperta, minhas costas trocam seu corpo quente.  
\- Eren...  
\- Eu senti um vazio, a anos queria saber o por que não conseguia faze-lo parar de crescer... Levi... você consegui para-lo e o preencheu... me deixa fazer fazer o mesmo por você.  
Ele põe o rosto no meu ombro, seu cabelo passa freneticamente no meu pescoço e nuca, uma corrente elétrica corre meu corpo me fazendo arquejar e um arrepio passar de mim para ele. Coloco meus braços sobre os seus e apoio a cabeça na sua.  
\- Obrigada...  
Digo.  
\- Posso te tocar... quando eu quiser?  
Ele ergue o rosto e suas orelhas e cauda aparecem mostrando que sim. Sorri e me afasto o abraçando de verdade. “É tão quente, cheira tão bem... ele já preencheu meu vazio” penso apertando o pano em sua costas sinto sua cauda envolver minha pernas, ele avança um pouco deixando o espaço quase inexistente entre nós.  
\- Eren...  
\- Sim?  
\- Venha para minha casa.  
\- ... tem certeza?  
\- Sim, não quero a opinião de ninguém, eu te protejo.  
Digo fechando os olhos. Sinto ele assentir, sorriu. Não queria parar aquilo, mas meu celular começa a tocar. Me afasto com uma pouco de raiva e atendo.  
\- Já estou indo... Assim que arrumar meu quarto esta dispensada.  
Digo e desligo, Eren suspira, levo a mão ao seu rosto e deslizo até suas orelha acariciando, ele fecha os olhos e percebo que cora um pouco.  
\- Vamos para casa.


	5. 05. Não toque nele.

Voltamos para mansão sem pressa, ele andava ao lado do cavalo em sua forma de lobo. Deixo o cavalo no estabulo e vamos para dentro, ele se agarra ao meu braço e cheira o ar.  
\- Esta tudo bem, todos estão em seus quartos.  
Digo acariciando suas orelhas vendo ele corar. Subo para meu quarto e fecho a porta. Me viro e seguro o riso ao ver ele sua forma de lobo andando de forma cautelosa e cheirando tudo.  
\- Tudo bem.  
Digo me ajoelhando perto do animal e abrando sua cabeça que respondeu sentando e passando o rosto no meu peito.  
\- Quer tomar banho?  
Ele vira homem e me abraça me fazendo cair sentado.  
\- Sim, mesmo eu não gostando.  
Levanto e lhe mostro o banheiro.  
\- Sabe Eren, já que não quer ficar próximo dos outros em forma humana podia ser meu cachorro.  
\- E eu pareço um?  
Perguntou fazendo bico.  
\- Sim.  
Ele faz bico e entra no banheiro, separo uma roupa para ele e espero. Ele sai e eu tomo banho, saiu me visto e seguro outro riso ao ver ele esticado na enorme cama esfregando o corpo, sua cauda abanava e ele sorria.  
\- Isso é tão macio e tem seu cheiro.  
Coro e coloco a toalha no cabide, me aproximo e toco suas orelhas massageando.  
\- Quer comer algo?  
\- O que era aquele cheiro bom na sua bolsa?  
\- Lasanha, queria que experimenta-se, vamos descer.  
Ele assente e vira lobo.  
\- Realmente parece um cachorro bem grande.  
Descemos e vamos para cozinha Eren some enquanto eu esquentava a comida, até que escuto algo quebrando corro e Eren estava meio encolhido na parede, olho e Hanji com um sorriso assustador no rosto parada na porta da sala de cinema.  
\- Vem aqui cachorrinho.  
Ele diz se aproximando, fico na frente de Eren.  
\- Se tocar nele eu te arranco dois dos teus quatros olhos.  
Ela ri e volta ao normal.  
\- Quem é o bichinho.  
Me ajoelho perto de Eren e acaricio seu corpo.  
\- Ele se chama Eren, eu o encontrei a duas semanas machucado, por isso eu comecei a sair durante a noite. Venho tentando cuidar dele, mas ele não gosta de ser tocado por estranho.  
O animal bufa como se resmunga-se.  
\- Mas finalmente consegui me aproximar.  
\- Eu sou veterinária, me deixa analisar ele, parece um cachorro raro olha esse tamanho!! Essa cor!! Aaaahhh esses olhos.  
Lhe dou um cascudo e o faço me seguir para cozinha, Hanji vai atrás.  
\- Aqui Eren.  
Coloco a tigela com um pedaço grande e ele pega na borda e ergue segurando e sai passando bem longe de Hanji, pego o prato e o sigo até o quarto trancando a porta, Eren comia calmamente ao pé da cama.  
Depois de comermos, mostro a ele como escovar os dente e nos deitamos. Ele pula na minha cama e entra debaixo dos panos deixando a cabeça ao lado da minha.  
\- Esta cheirando bem.  
Sinto seus braços me envolverem.  
\- Obrigada Levi.  
O abraço. Logo ele dorme e não aguento... lhe dou um leve selinho e vejo ele lamber os lábios depois que me afastei, acabo dormindo.


End file.
